


Gone

by irenereru



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Angst, Badass Agent Stone, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Dr. Robotnik, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenereru/pseuds/irenereru
Summary: After months of research, Agent Stone decides it's time to pay the Wachowski's home a visit, in an attempt to discover the truth about Dr. Robotnik's dissappearence.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I wrote this in 1 hour, I just wanted to deliver on a bit of angst before more info about Sonic 2 comes out!

There was a knock on the door.

Sonic quickly hid behind the sofa as Tom answered.

“Yes? How can I help you?”, he said, in a cheerful way.

The man at the door was dressed all in black, carrying a tablet. 

His hair and beard looked unkempt, in need of a haircut. 

His eyes were void of hope. 

This man looked broken.

“Where is Robotnik?”, he asked, in a near whisper.

Robotnik. 

Tom thought it was over. 

That he would not hear that name again. 

That's what the government officials told him, that the man did never exist.

“I'm sorry?”, Tom answered. “I've never heard of a Robotnik before. Are you sure this is where you wanted to go?”

“Don't play dumb with me, Mr. Wachowski”, the man answered in a more firm tone. 

He quickly turned the tablet on, and showed Tom some images, recordings of security cameras.

It's when he battled Robotnik in his own flying aircraft. He could be clearly seen there, punching the guy.

Tom did not know how to answer. 

He just looked towards the man.

“Let's try this again”, the man said. “Where is Dr. Robotnik, Mr. Wachowski?”

Sonic could listen to the conversation from the living room. 

He was getting ready to blast off if the situation got out of hand. 

He could control his powers better now. 

Taking a single guy out was easy to him.

“Look, I'm sorry, I just-” Tom started to back up into the house, closing the door.

The man placed his foot in the way of the closing door, and with a hand he was able to re-open the door completely. 

He was way stronger than what he seemed.

“Where is he, Wachowski?!”, the man screamed, as he made his way into the house.

That was Sonic's queue. 

He quickly blasted off towards the man, going straight to kick him unconscious...

Only to be stopped by the man.

“There you are”, the man said. 

His eyes were now filled with rage.

He tossed the hedgehog backwards, and quickly imputed something on the tablet. 

Before Sonic could touch the ground, something grabbed him by the arm. 

A quick look around showed him that it was one of those flying egg-shaped robots he had fought months ago. 

Behind him more of those robots approached them.

Sonic did all he could to fight off the robot, but as soon as he heard Tom grunt, he turned around to see. 

The man had pinned him to a wall, and was holding him by the neck.

“Answer me already!”, the man screamed at Tom's face. “Where is the doctor?! What did you do to him?!”

“Why do you even care?!”, Tom replied as he struggled to get out of the man's grip. “He doesn't exist! That's what we were told! What do you even want?!”

The man's eyes burned in rage. 

His grasp on Tom's neck became tighter, and he started to struggle to breathe. 

Sonic called for him, getting more and more afraid, as robots started surrounding them.

“I've searched over and over again, looked on security cameras, followed the tracking of the doctor, and none of it makes sense!”, the man started explaining. 

“We were in San Francisco, but then the location changed to Paris?! And China, and then Egipt, ending here in Green Hills!”

Suddenly, he slammed Tom against the wall, letting him fall down on the floor, just to step on his chest.

“What's that yellow light?! Where did he go?! What did you do to him?!”, he screamed towards Tom, struggling to breathe.

“L-Look, can't we just-... Talk...?”, Tom said with the little breath he had.

“I've had enough of talking already!”, the man screamed, his voice cracking. 

When Tom finally focused on the man's face, he could clearly see he was tearing up. 

“Everyone at the government kept it all a secret! They looked happy the doctor was gone! They even were going to force me to leave my place as his agent!”.

“You... Were Robotnik's agent?”, Tom asked. 

He wondered how someone could even care for a man as horrible as Robotnik, specially having to work for him. 

But the one in front of him was a clear example of the oposite.

“I was supposed to protect him!”, he screamed. 

“I don't know where he is, but I need to get him back! I waited for him, searched for answers, and got _nothing!”_.

The man seemed absolutely desperate. He sounded like he had been through hell and back. 

“You're the only ones left! You were there, you did this to him!”

The man quickly got on top of Tom and started shaking him, slamming his body against the floor. “Just answer me already!”.

  
  


_ “HE 'S GONE!” _

  
  


There was a deep silence, who just broke by the sound of the tablet the man was carrying shattering on the floor. 

All the drones suddenly disconnected, falling down on the floor, including the one keeping Sonic hostage. 

The man turned towards said hedgehog.

_“What did you just say...?”_ , he asked, almost perplexed.

“He's gone, you hear me?! He's just gone!”, Sonic replied, still struggling to get off the robot's grip.

The man slowly got up and started walking towards the hedgehog.

_“What do you mean he's gone?”_ , he asked, as if his life was on a very thin thread.

“H-He's in another world! We sent him to the Mushroom Planet!”, Sonic screamed. “It was him or me! There was no other way!”

The man turned pale, his eyes looking desperately through Sonic as he fell on his knees.

“M-Mushroom Planet? You.... _You sent him to another planet?!”_ , he looked incredulous, but anything could be. After all, he was talking to a blue, anthropomorphic hedgehog.

“He wanted me _DEAD!_ If we had left him on this planet, he would've come back for me in no time!”, Sonic explained, excusing their actions.

The man looked completely broken.

As if a part of him had just left his body.

_“... Take me to him”_ , he asked.

Sonic remained silent.

The man desperately runned towards the hedgehog. 

“Take me to him! He could need help, resources, ANYTHING! I cannot accept he's just GONE forever! I-I can't!”, he screamed, tears streaming down his eyes.

Sonic didn't dare to look at the man to his eyes. “... I can't. I ran out of rings already”.

_“R-Rings?!”_ , he asked as if the situation could get any worse.

“That yellow light you said before? It was a ring portal. That's how we sent him away... We already used all the rings...”, he explained, looking away.

The man slowly looked down . 

His expression turned from perplexed, to confused, to angry, to finally being absolutely _devastated._

“No!”, he screamed, punching the floor. 

His vision was completely obscured by his tears. 

His breath kept cutting as he sobbed, crouching down on the floor. 

He kept mumbling at himself, absent of what happened around him.

Tom made his way to Sonic and was easily able to free him from the drone.

As Tom closed the door, keeping the drones outside, Sonic slowly made his way to the crying man.

“Did you... Care about him?”, Sonic asked the man.

It took him several seconds to be able to say anything again. 

“He... He was all I had... And I was all _he_ had... He gave my life a reason... He changed me... From the moment we- we first met...”, he soon went back to sobbing.

Both Tom and Sonic looked down to him, wondering what to do next. 

Should they help him? But then again, having Robotnik back wasn't really a good idea... 

But he looked so devastated. 

Maybe there was something more to that insane man only he knew.

As they both contemplated what to do, the tablet glitched out, it's screen turning darker. 

The last thing that could be seen on it was a picture of both Stone and Robotnik together. 

As the tablet failed and turned off, it's reflection showed the man as broken as it's screen.


End file.
